Histórias sem sentido Reinações de Inuyasha
by asakura hanna
Summary: O que acontece quando se bebe coca demais e decide escrever...apresento a vocês as reinações de nosso amigo Inu e sua tchurma! Os personagens de Inuyasha em situações nunca vistas, mas que alguém que você conhece imaginou!
1. Default Chapter

(minha primeira fic de inuyasha da vida...T_T nunca pensei q fosse fazer uma...por isso gente...DÁ UM DESCONTO!)

obs: por enfatizar mais o humor não vou me prender muito a cenários...mas sim as falas.

 (como sempre digo: Inuyasha não me pertence, pq se fosse meu eu dava logo um fim na Kikyou e no Naraku! O gente difícil de morrer!)

Agora...

Histórias sem sentido - Reinações no mundo de INUYASHA!

 História 1-"A moita"

Era um dia ensolarado na era feudal, o sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam...tudo estava na maior paz e tranquilidade....

-HENTAI!!! 

PAFT!

É...pelo jeito nem tudo...

-Nossa Sangô-chan, acho que dessa vez você exagerou...- Shippou  disse, olhando para o monge que jazia desmaiado no chão.-Ele parece morto de verdade!- continuou, cutucando Miroku para ver se estava vivo mesmo.

-Hunft! Isso é pra aprender a nunca mais encostar um DEDO SEQUER em mim! Seu monge depravado!!!- Sangô sentou-se numa pedra e cruzou os braços com raiva! Como foi burra ao aceitar ficar apenas com Shippou, Kirara e o monge para deixar Kagome e Inuyasha se entenderem após mais uma briga envolvendo a morta da Kikyou-"Sinceramente, se eu encontrar essa zumbi da Kikyou eu mato ela na hora!!!"

-Ai ai Sangô...não precisava bater tão forte hein.-Miroku disse ao se levantar, passando a mão na bochecha ofendida- Eu só fiz um elogio às suas lindas na...

-NÃO NA FRENTE DO SHIPPOU SEU HENTAI DESCARADO! BAKATARE!- Jogou uma pedra em direção ao monge, que se desviou facilmente.

-O QUE EU NÃO POSSO SABER? O QUE ? O QUE? O QUE???-Shippou aos berros pulava nas pernas de Miroku.

-Quando chegar a hora eu te explico com detalhes, Shippou- sorriu maliciosamente

-Quando Kagome-san chegar você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso.

-Ah, isso "Se" ela chegar hoje não é querida Sangô.- Deu uma piscada para a exterminadora, que ficou vermelha na hora.

-O QUUEEEE????? A "AGOME" NÃO VAI VIR HOJE?????AGOOMEEEE!!!NÃOOOO!!!

-Ai não...de novo não...

~*~*~*~Duas horas depois

-BUAAAAAA!!!!!!!AGOME!!!!!!AGOOOMEEEE!EU QUERO A AGOME!!!!

-Calma Shippou...ela já vem, calma, calma-Sangô acariciava a cabeça do pequeno youkai raposa- O Miroku não quis dizer isso. NÃO É MIROKU??¬¬

-Não!Não!!hehehe!! O que eu quis dizer é que o Inuyasha e a Kagome estão se acertando e talvez precisem de um tempo a sós,sem ninguém para incomodá-los e ...

-UAAAAA!!!QUER DIZER QUE EU INCOMODO A AGOME??????BUAAA! A AGOME NÃO GOSTA MAIS DE MIM! T_T

-MIROKU!

-Ai eu e a minha boca T_T...

~*~*

quatro horas depois

-AGOMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Calma Shippou ela já vem...

-AGOMEEE!!!

-Calma...ela já vem não é San...

-AHHHH CHEGA! EU.NÃO.AGUENTO.MAIS!!CALEM. A. BOCA!!!!!!!!

A gritaria cessou na hora. Shippou, de tão assustado, deu um pulo e foi parar na colo do monge, que estava branco de medo.

-VAMOS. ATRÁS. DELES. AGORA!!! – deu meia volta e começou a andar.

-EEHHH!!! VAMOS ACHAR A AGOME!!- Shippou foi alegremente seguindo Sangô.

-M-Mas Sangô...eles devem estar querendo ficar sozinhos e...

-NÃO. ME. INTERESSA! JÁ FICARAM TEMPO DEMAIS SOZINHOS!!!! EU QUERO PAZ!!

-M-mas...

-Quieto!-Sangô tapou a boca do monge- Estou ouvindo uns ruídos estranhos...

-Aiiiiiiii....será um youkai?????-Shippou abraçou a perna de Sangô. Miroku apenas observou, era estranho um youkai ter medo de outro youkai( shippou é bem covarde mesmo¬¬).

-aiiiii...está vindo daquela moita Sangô!!!!!

-Não grite Shippou!- passou a mão na cabeça do pequeno- E você,seu depravado, vai lá ver o  que é!-apontou em direção a miroku.

-Eu?-apontou para si mesmo- Por que eu?

-Por culpa da SUA boca grande nós tivemos que nos afastar da cabana!-E chutou-o em direção a moita.

-Ai! TÁ TÁ ...EU TÔ INDO!!

-Cuidado Miroku...snif...vai ver é um youkai forte...e se ele machucar o Miroku, Sangô?

-Aí eu dou graças aos deuses se ele ficar um bom tempo inconsciente. Pelo menos não vai poder fazer nenhuma besteira!

-...

~*~ 

Miroku foi se aproximando lentamente da moita. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais intensos os barulhos ficavam. –"Engraçado...esses ruídos me lembram de alguma coisa...parece que eu conheço essas vozes,..."-

-bzzzbzzzz*

*ruídos da moita...sem tradução pq o miroku ainda não conseguiu entender.

E se aproximou mais...

-BZZZZZZ

-"Ué...parece que eu conheço esses barulhos..."

E mais um pouco...

-"parece muito com os barulhos lá do p..."- realização acometeu a mente do monge "não acredito..."

-aaaahnnn, a orelha não...-uma voz rouca e abafada sobressaiu da moita.

-ORELHA?-Miroku parou em frente a moita-Quer dizer que...AHHHHHHH!!! INUYASHA!KAGOME!!

-AHHHHH!!!MIROKU!!!!!!!!

-MONGE FILHO DA ****!!!!

Miroku deu um pulo para trás ao ver Kagome e Inuyasha numa situação bem...*aham*...comprometedora.Miroku ficou paralisado, um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios...

-Acho melhor vocês dois se vestirem.

-AH!!!-Kagome abaixou-se e procurou desesperadamente por suas roupas.

-Eu não me importo nem um pouco de ver Kagome-sama, mas você Inuyasha...

-SAIA.JÁ.DAQUI.ANTES.QUE.EU.MATE.VOCÊ.SEU.MONGE.DESGRAÇADO!!!-Inuyasha berrou.

-Tá tá...-Miroku virou-se e foi indo encontrar-se com Sangô e Shippou, que estavam a alguns passos dali- Venham logo porque o Shippou está desesperado atrás de você Kagome-sama! Nós sofrendo com o berreiro e vocês no maior bem-bom...-resmungou baixinho.

-EU OUVI MIROKU!-Inuyasha berrou .

-Ora, e não é verdade?

-AHHHH! VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI SEU MALDITO!

~*~

Sangô estava em pé com um Shippou muito assustado agarrado as suas pernas."Mas por que o Miroku está demorando tanto?" Começou a bater o pé impaciente."Acho que eu vou até lá e..."

-Miroku! Olha ele lá, Sangô!! Shippou correu em direção a Miroku.-O QUE TINHA LÁ MIROKU? O QUE? O QUE????- começou a pular puxando o quimono de Miroku.

-Calma, calma, Shippou...("aiai que peste!") Você já vai saber...-deu um olhar para Sangô.

-Não me diga que...?-Sangô ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.Miroku confirmou com a cabeça.-Não acredito....os dois...

-OS DOIS O QUE SANGÔ?!-Inuyasha apareceu,seguido por Kagome, com uma cara de poucos amigos. 

-AGOME!!!

Ao vê-los, Miroku começou a rir, Sangô cobriu a boca com as mãos e Shippou ...não entendeu nada.

-Do que vocês estão rindo?-Inuyasha perguntou inocentemente.

-Por que você está com a roupa da Agome, Inuyasha?

-AHHHHHHH!!! INUYASHA!!!-Kagome gritou.-SENTA!!!

TUMP!

-AAAAAAAIIII!!!!!MAS O QUE EU FIZ???-e foi sendo arrastado pelos cabelos, cortesia da Kagome, até a moita mais próxima.

-Eu hein...não to entendendu nada...Adultos! Antes tivesse virado casaco...

~*~

No próximo capítulo...

Depois de alguns minutos, Kagome começou a preparar o jantar ( o miojinho básico);ela e Inuyasha já devidamente vestidos. Shippou, depois de ficar mais de uma hora pulando no colo de Kagome e dando seus gritinhos básicos, cochilava tranqüilamente apoaido em Kirara; Inuyasha, como sempre, estava sentado no galho de uma árvore( acho que ele devia ser um hanyou-gato, onde já se viu cachorro em cima de árvore?¬¬), fingindo não estar nem aí; Sangô estava sentada numa pedra, observando Kagome, e Miroku...

-EPA!!!!!!!!!!!-Miroku deu um pulo.-Quem passou a mão na minha bunda???

-Fui eu!!!-Gritou uma voz!

Tsuzuku

(TCHARAN!!!!E AGORA??? QUEM PASSOU A MÃO NA BUNDA DE MIROKU????SERÁ QUE FOI INU? KAGOME? OU SANGÔ QUE FINALMENTE RESOLVEU DEIXAR DE DAR UMA DE INOCENTE???OU KIKYOU?? SERÁ MAIS UMA MALDIÇÃO DE NARAKU?

NÃO PERCA O PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO DE "HIST"RIAS SEM SENTIDO–REINAÇ'ES NO MUNDO DE INUYASHA- A CABANA!"

NÃO DEIXEI A KIKYOU VIVA POR QUERER!!!!

Críticas, comentários, sugestões...Escreva que eu leio!!! Aceito de tudo!!! Mandem idéias!)


	2. A moita e a cabana!

(Já vou avisando que Inuyasha não é meu...do contrário, eu não faria mais de 35 volumes enrolando e um final apressado!)

(Aviso também que por enfatizar mais o humor, não me prenderei muito aos cenários, mas sim às falas)

**No finzinho do capítulo anterior...**

Nosso querido Inu é pego numa posição comprometedora com Kagome: a famosa MOITA!® graças a Miroku,que de livre e espontânea pressão vinda da parte de Sango(irritadíssima com os chiliques de Shippou) vai procura-los.

Após uma série de acontecimentos, nossos queridos personagens descansam e comem o miojinho básico de Kagome...

Quando...

-EPA!-Miroku deu um pulo do tronco onde se sentava-Alguém passou a mão na minha bunda!!!

E agora... Histórias Sem Sentido- Reinações de Inuyasha História 1- "A MOITA®...E A CABANA®(ou ninho-de-amor para os mais íntimos)" 

Todos olham incrédulos para Miroku, e continuam a comer.

-Kagome, eu quero mais!-Inuyasha estendeu o pote do Cup Noodles.

-Ei!-Miroku falou - Pessoal, eu acabei de dizer que...

-Inuyasha, esse já é a quinta vez que você repete!!-Kagome estreitou os olhos- Depois você fica lá em cima gemendo de dor de barriga e ninguém consegue dormir!!

-NÃO ME IMPORTA!! - Inuyasha falou duro- EU QUERO MAIS!!-E estendeu o potinho de novo.

-Oi??!! Pessoal???!!!-Miroku abanava as mãos...mas ninguém dava bola...

-Não dê mais pra ele, Agome!! Senão depois, além de gemer, ele vai ficar fazendo aqueles barulhos e tudo vai ficar fedido!!!-Shippou cochicou para Kagome, que começou a rir, e Sangô, que abafou o riso com as mãos.

-EU OUVI ISSO, SEU FILHOTE DE RAPOSA IMPRESTÁVEL!!!-Inuyasha avançou em Shippou.

-AGOME!!! SOCORRO!!!

-Eeeeeii....!!! PESSOAL!!!

-SENTA!

-AHHHH!-Inuyasha caiu em cima da panela de ramen.

-VOCÊS QUEREM PRESTAR ATENÇÃO EM MIM POR FAVOR???!!!

Todos olharam para Miroku, com exceção de Inuyasha, porque estava com a cabeça dentro da panela.

-Queria falar alguma coisa, senhor monge?-Sangô disse, como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo.

-Pode falar, Miroku.-Kagome sorriu- Nós sempre te ouvimos.

-É,Miroki!!!-Shippou se ajeitou no colo de Kagome- Fala!!!

Inuyasha tirou a cabeça da panela e começou a tirar os ramens dos seus cabelos.-Só não venha com aquela história absurda de que passaram a mão na sua bunda...

-MAS PASSARAM MESMO!!!-Miroku se exaltou.-EU SENTI!!! E olha que eu sou expert nisso...-a última frase não passou de um murmúrio.

-E só pode ter sido um de vocês!!!-apontou o dedo- Podem falar quem foi!

-Não foi eu, porque eu estava cozinhando o ramen!-Kagome falou.

-Feh!Nunca que eu ia passar a mão em você.-Todos ergueram uma sobrancelha.-Por que vocês estão me olhando com essas caras?? EU ESTAVA COMENDO!!!

-fuu...-todos suspiraram.

-Eu estava no colo da Agome!!!-Shippou disse.- Quem não estava fazendo nada, era a Sangô...

-SANGÔ???-Todos a olham espantados.Sangô ia protestar quando... Miroku toma sua mãos entre as deles.

-Oh, minha querida Sangô...-começou a recitar-Eu sabia que você não iria resistir ao meu charme e aos meus agrados...- Enquanto isso, a outra mão se posicionou num lugar já bem conhecido de Sangô...

-SEU MONGE PERVERTIDO!!!

**PAF!**

-NUNCA EU IRIA FAZER ISSO!!!EU ESTAVA ACARICIANDO A KIRARA!!!

-Mas então...??-Miroku, com a palma da mão de Sangô estampada no rosto ( e sob os olhares curiosos dos amigos), tornou-se a sentar.

-Vai ver foi o vento,Miroku.-Kagome começou a limpar a bagunça, ajudada por uma muito raivosa exterminadora.

-Ou é falta de mulher mesmo.-Inuyasha tentou roubar um Cup Noodles de Kagome, só para acabar vítima da kotodama novamente.

-Meu caro Inuyasha, eu NUNCA tive falta de...AH!-O monge gemeu.

-.................(gota).

Todos ficaram em silêncio.Até mesmo Shippou. Até o ilustre feno dos filmes de faroeste fez sua aparição.

-Ohhhhhhh- Os três começam a fazer reverências- Grande feno® dos filmes de faroeste.

-QUEREM PARAR!!!-Miroku exaltou-se novamente- ALGUÉM PASSOU A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA DE NOVO!!!

-AHH!!!-Shippou gritou- TEM ALGUÉM ALI!!! ATRÁS DA MOITA ®!!

-Outro??-Inu estranhou, e virou-se, sem entender nada, para Kagome.-Mas, que eu saiba,só a gente pode usar a MOITA® nessa fic..HMMMPF!-Teva a boca calada por Kagome.

-Hehehehe!!Acho que ele comeu ramen demais!!-A colegial tentou disfarçar.Miroku e Sangô a olharam desconfiados.-MAS VEJAM!!! NÃO É QUE O SHIPPOU ESTAVA CERTO?? TEM ALGUÉM ALI!!!-E apontou para a MOITA®

(Obs:como é que essa pessoa AINDA não saiu da MOITA®???Só nas minhas fics mesmo...¬¬)

-Inuyasha! Vai pegar ele!

-Eu? Mas por que eu deveria...

-Inuyasha...-Kagome o olhou ameaçadoramente.

-EI!!! APAREÇA SEU MALDITO!!!- rapidamente obedeceu Kagome.

O vulto lentamente começa a ser iluminado pela lua...

E aparecem suas sandálias...

**pensamento do Shippou**Nossa...a Agome assusta até o Inuyasha quando está nervosa...'

Uma parte de seu quimono é revelada....

**pensamento do Inu**' Mas quem será que está usando a MOITA®??Eu estou aqui, a Kagome está aqui, o Miroku e a Sangô também...'

Mais uma parte de seu quimono é revelada...e algo como da forma de um arco, é revelado...

**pensamento de Kagome**'Ah, NÃO! Não é possível que é a Kikyou!!!??Até a MOITA® ela quer tirar de mim...' (meu pensamento: KIKYOU MALIGNA!!! MORRRRAAA KIKYOUimitando a voz do Gilberto Barolli, dublador do Saga)

Começam a aparecer os trejeitos...

**pensamento da Sang**' Mas a Kikyou é maligna mesmo! Já não basta querer o Inuyasha, agora quer o MEU MIROKU???' Chamas começam a envolver Sangô...

Aparecem os primeiros fios de cabelo...

**pensamento do Miroku** ' Oooohhh..quem será a bela donzela que está apaixonada por mim??? Será a maligna da Kikyou???'

-QUEM PASSOU A MÃO NO MIROKU....-a pessoa desconhecida-mas-que-todo-mundo-pensa-que-é-a-maligna-da-Kikyou resolve se pronunciar.

E finalmente...

-FUI EU!!!

-VOV" KAEDE???

-VELHOTA???

-O QUEEEE?????

-Sim!FUI EU!!! –Kaede, a primeira pirata dos animes, se revela.

Miroku desmaia. E cai direto no chão.

-Mas VOCÊ, velhota???-Inuyasha estava incrédulo.-Eu jurava que era a Kikyou...

-AHHHHHH!!! INUYASHA!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO DE NOVO NA KIKYOU???-Kagome começou a chorar.- VOCÊ PROMETEU NUNCA MAIS PENSAR NELA...!!!

-Ei! Kagome...não é isso..é que eu...-O hannyo tentava se explicar, porém, em vão.

-AGOME!AGOME!! TODA HORA ELE FALA NA KIKYOU!!!-Shippou alfinetava e Kagome parecia acreditar.-AGORA MESMO ELE...

-E ele me prometeu tantas coisas na MOITA®!!!-Kagome olhava furiosa para Inuyasha.

-EU TE MATO, SEU FILHOTE DE RAPOSA...!!!

-SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!!!!-Kagome gritava sem parar.E o pobre hannyou conhecia cada vez mais profundamente o chão...

-É...mas, voltando a senhora Kaede...Por que você fez isso??-Sangô perguntou calmamente, enquanto Miroku permanecia desmaiado.

-FOI UMA REVOLTA!!!-Kaede respondeu.-SABE O QUE É SER UMA VELHA COM UM OLHO S"??? NINGUÉM, NENHUMA ALMA SEQUER, SE INTERESSOU POR MIM!!-Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Kaede.

-uuuu-Shippou e Sangô limpavam as lágrimas- Que triste...TT

-EU NUNCA QUIS SER SACERDOTISA!!! A MINHA IRMÃ TINHA QUE SE ENGRAÇAR COM O INUYASHA-apontou para o referido,que ainda estava conhecendo o chão...-MORRER E ARRUINAR A MINHA VIDA!!! PELO MENOS,ELA CONHECEU O AMOR!!!!

Sangô e Shippou se debulhavam em lágrimas, e Miroku começou a acordar.

-Ai...minha cabeça...

-EU QUERO UM HOMEM PRA MIM!!!-Kaede clamou aos céus.

-uuuuu...Pode pegar esse , Kaede-san!!-Sangô e Shippou apontaram para Miroku, que se apoiava num tronco.

-EU???-Miroku apontou para si mesmo.

-Pode deixar que a gente imobiliza ele pra você!!!-Sangô tirou uma corda, sabe-se-lá-de-onde, e começou a amarrar Miroku.

-EI! SANGÔ???MAS O QUE??? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO???

-Vamos para o nosso ninho-de-amor, monge Miroku!!-os olhos de Kaede brilhavam- Eu terei quantos filhos você quiser!!!

-O QUE??? HAN???INUYASHA!!KAGOME!!!SANGÔ!SHIPPOU!!!NÃO ME ABANDONEM!!!ME AJUDEM!!SOCOOORRRRROOOOOOOO....!!!-E o grito de Miroku extendeu-se até os confins da terra...

-uuuu...faça bom proveito dele, Kaede-san!!-Sangô, ainda chorando, acenava com um lenço branco.-E agora, Shippou, nós...ué?Shippou?-olhou para os lados- Cadê você???

-ESTOU AQUI!

Miroku surgiu do nada.

-AHH!! MONGE!!!-Sangô deu um pulo.-Mas...O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI???ERA PRA VOCÊ ESTAR COM A ...

-Ah,minha querida Sangô...-Miroku passou as mão nos cabelos-Graças a cooperação de nossa querida MOITA® e do Tanuki...eu me salvei!!!!

-hein?-Sangô continuava sem entender.

-Quando eu estava lá desmaiado...

_flashback do Miroku_

_Miroku desmaia. E cai direto no chão._

-Mas VOCÊ, velhota???-Inuyasha estava incrédulo.-Eu jurava que era a Kikyou...

-Ei...psiu!Senhor Miroku!

_-ai...minha cabeça...hã?-Miroku olhou para os lados, será que tinha batido a cabeça forte demais?_

_-Aqui!!!Na MOITA®!!!_

_-Ah! Tanuki!!Mas o que você faz aqui???Eu achei que você não iria aparecer porque a autora desta fic mal sabe seu nome..._

_-Eu sei!!-Tanuki disse triste-Mas eu recebi um chamado urgente da MOITA®!!!_

_-E o que ela disse??-Miroku arregalou os olhos._

_-Ela disse que você vai ficar inconsciente por mais algumas falas, e depois,quando acordar, será amarrado por Sangô e..._

_-A SANGÔ VAI FAZER ALGO COMIGO AMARRADO???-Os olhos de Miroku brilharam.-OH BUDA, SERÁ QUE MINHAS PRECES FORAM ATENDIDAS???_

_-NÃO SENHOR MIROKU!!!-Tanuki gritou o mais alto possível para um cochicho.-ELA VAI TE ENTREGAR A KAEDE! PARA ELA FAZER O QUE BEM ENTENDER COM O SENHOR!!!_

_-o.O!!!!-Miroku desesperou-se-TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGO!!!_

_-SIM!A MOITA® TEM UM PLANO!!!-Tanuki tirou um papel do bolso.-Primeiro: role até aqui, senhor Miroku._

_Miroku rolou até a moita._

_-Agora, eu me transformo no senhor!- e PUF! Tanuki se transforma em Miroku-Então...eu troco de lugar com o senhor!_

_-Nossa , Tanuki...estou emocionado!!-Miroku limpava as lágrimas com o braço- Irá se oferecer no meu lugar!!!Tamanho sacrifício, nem em Saint Seiya vi igual...TT_

_-NÃAOO, SENHOR MIROKU!! O PLANO AINDA NÃO ACABOU!_

_-Não?_

_-Não!Tanuki mostrou o papel para o monge- Olha..depois da troca, o senhor amarra o Shippou e deixa ele nessa cabana estratégica, que é onde a Kaede fez o ninho-de-amor!_

_-Nossa..que bom que a MOITA® está do meu lado!!_

_Fim do flashback _

-E assim eu fui salvo...OBRIGADO MOITA®!!-Miroku acariciou a MOITA®

-Mas ,então, quer dizer que o Shippou...-Sangô fez uma careta-Não quero nem imaginar...

No ninho-de-amor

Um bem amarrado Shippou acorda num futon estranho e rodeado de velas coloridas...

-Hein?Onde é que eu estou...?

Nisso, Kaede, aparece numa pose sexy.

-Mi-i-ro-o-ku...-falou, tentando ser o mais sexy possível...-Agora você é meu!!!

-NÃOOOOO!!! SOCORRO!!!AGOME!!

..........

E, durante toda aquela noite, só se ouviam três coisas: o "Senta!" de Kagome, o "Me faça mãe de seus filhos!" de Kaede, e o "FOGO DE RAPOSA!!!AGOMEEE!!!" desesperado de Shippou.

Owari?

No próximo capítulo...

-INUYASHA! Nós vamos ao cinema!!!!

-Cinema???o.O

-Sim! Vamos ver TR"IA®!!!

Inuyasha vai pela primeira vez ao cinema...e ver, nada mais, nada menos,do que Tróia! Que surpresas aguardam o nosso querido meio-youkai???

-Nossa! Que pontaria ruim a desse cara! Parece você, Kagome!!

-SENTA!

Esse sim...baseado em fatos reais!!!!! 

**Não percam!**

**Histórias Sem Sentido - Reinações de Inuyasha**

**"Sessão cinema - Inu assiste Tróia!"**

**Não deixei a Kikyou viva por querer!!!**

Oi Minna(me protegendo, novamente,dos olhares assassinos)

Sei que demorei mas...antes tarde do que nunca! E agora estou cheia de idéias!

Mas,infelizmente, só irei postar novos capítulos quando vier à minha cidadezinha...por motivos explicados nos meus blogs, flog, profile e fic de Yuyu ("Sayonara wa Iwanai"-romance-capítulo 3-AI desu!Wakaranai!).

Agora,meus thanks para:

**Akari: **Minha primeira rewiew TT(emocionada). Gostou dessa parte? É que você não viu como ficou o manga dessa história...Espero colocar logo pra vc ver

**Lilaclynx**: sério??. gostou do meu comentário??. Gostei das suas idéias...eu não gosto da Kikyou (como já deu pra ver), e ela vieram bem a calhar...hehehetraçando fic mirabolante

**Anna**: OKAA-SAN???. ARIGATO!!!.

**Leticia**: heheeh..quem diria né mas esses dois são muito lerdos...arquivada sua idéia e ...sem comentários quanto a minha periodicidade em atualizar..."

**Ca-chan**: que bom que fiz vc rir!! pq eu ri muito quando fiz essa fic! E quanto a isso...se vc estiver lendo agora,já vai saber

**Sakura Lucy Li**:nyaaa. arigato!!!. como eu gosto de ler isso!!.

**Bianca Himura**: sim sim a continuação está aqui!!bjin

**Biba-chan**: heheheespero que tenha rido bastante ao ler esse capítulo!Eque irmã violenta não??!! (Caim:O sujo falando do mal lavado...AI!)

**Giselle**: nyaaa. gostou do título???. eu tenho uma imaginação enorme pra esses títulos nada a verheheh

Gostou dessa fic? 

**Quer saber quando virão novos capítulos?**

**Quer saber como tudo começou?**

**Quer saber sobre a vida dessa autora pirada e os acontecimentos em que ela se baseia para fazer a fic?**

**Quer aprender o MACUMBA-UÊ?**

**Quer ver o MANGÁ dessa série de fics??**

**E o mais importante...**

**QUER VER A MOITA® E O INU VESTIDO DE COLEGIAL???**

**É só entrar no blog: (coloque os 3 w) **

**O blog que fala de tudo,mas principalmente dessa fic!!**

**Dê uma passadinha e faça uma piradinha feliz!**

**REINAÇ'ES DE INU!!**

**E veja as outras pirações desta autora...**

**(aqui vão os três w) **

**(idem) **

**Nyaa!.**


End file.
